ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Days of Present's Future
Days of Present's Future is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Xarlek is aboard his space station, The Interceptor. (Xarlek): Commander Cyrus, status report. (Commander Cyrus): All systems are online and fully operational. (Xarlek): Good. Activate cross-time warp drive. (Commander Cyrus): Yes sir. Commander Cyrus slowly flips a switch, and a portal emerges from nothing in front of Xarlek. (Xarlek): Excellent, Cyrus. You've really outdone yourself this time. He inserts a shard of Krazor into a small slot on the bottom of the Nemetrix. (Nemetrix, in Xarlek's voice): Predatory species database will now automatically sync with the Omnimatrix. (Xarlek): When I return, all will change. I will be the ruler of time, a conqueror, if I want to be precise. Oh, and nobody, not even that accursed BEN TENNYSON..will stand in the way of my genius p- The portal explodes in an array of green light. (Xarlek, shocked): Cyrus, what is going on?? (Commander Cyrus, stuttering): Sir, I don't know! (Xarlek): WELL, DO SOMETH-Wait..green light..TENNYSON! (Ben 10,000, emerging from the smoke): In a way. (Xarlek): Interesting, an older counterpart of Tennyson. No matter, you are still Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, therefore, you must die! Xarlek transforms into Vicetopus and grabs Ben 10,000. (Ben 10,000): Well, you never learn, do you? Ben 10,000 transforms into Atomix and blasts Vicetopus with an energy blast. (Xarlek, reverting back): How..that alien's DNA is locked! (Atomix): It was, annoying pest! He fires another energy blast at Xarlek, sending him flying into another hallway. (Xarlek, panting): IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SHALL NOT WIN! He transforms into Quadroclaw and attempts to grab Atomix, but is tossed away by the giant. (Atomix): Any last words, I want to make sure your demise is honorable! (Xarlek): Okay, first off, STOP ACTING LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER. Oh, and I will NEVER SURRENDER TO THE WEAK LIKE YOU! He charges at Atomix and transforms into Hypnotick. (Atomix): Oh yes! Those were great final words! He punches Hypnotick and throws him into the metalfloor. Hypnotick flaps his wings, attempting to hypnotize Atomix, but he creates an energy ball and shoots it at Hypnotick. Hypnotick reverts back to Xarlek. (Xarlek): Maybe..maybe you are too powerful for me to handle now, but what about your younger counterpart? (Atomix): So, you will basically copy Eon's plan, the same one he used when I was 16? Which, by the way, failed. (Xarlek): Don't say his name.. (Atomix): Who, Eon? (Xarlek, enraged): DON'T SAY HIS NAME! (Atomix): EON, EON, WE ALL LOVE EON! EON EON, HE'S OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! A red aura appears around Xarlek as his grabs Atomix's Omnitrix symbol, and forces him to revert back. (Ben 10,000): Ugh...Wha..M-M-Malware?? (Xarlek, electricity sparking around his arm): Heh heh. So, you like my little trick, eh Tennyson? I absorbed a little bit of Malware's powers a while ago. (Ben 10,000): How..he's..dead, he's been dead for over a year at this poi- (Xarlek, interrupting): ENOUGH TALK, FOOL. Time for you to see which of us is REALLY the superior one! Xarlek grabs his arm, twists it, and throws Ben 10,000 to the floor, which by now has several dents, skid marks, and jagged pieces missing. (Ben 10,000, moaning): My arm.. Xarlek transforms into Maneroar and grabs Ben 10,000. (Maneroar): Prepare to be destroyed, you old fool. Xarlek walks back into the observation deck, disposes of the body, and reverts back to human. (Ben 10,000, struggling to stand up): Like you said..never surrender..to the weak. A green aura appears around him as he disappears. (Xarlek): OH COME ON. (Commander Cyrus): Sir, according to my scanner, the reaction field where he was standing is completely FULL of teleportational, inter-dimensional, and cross-time molecules! (Xarlek): In English, please.. (Commander Cyrus): Basically, there's a possibility that he either traveled across dimensions, traveled throughout a timeline, or traveled in-between this dimension. (Xarlek): I must follow him, my plan SHALL NOT FAIL! (Commander Cyrus): Sir, but what about destroying Tennyson? (Xarlek): I will be destroying Tennyson, just, this one shall be an older one. (Morgan Freeman, appearing like a boss): Xarlek. (Xarlek): What is it now, Freeman? (Morgan Freeman): I can not allow you to follow Ben. (Xarlek): Then you must suffer the same fate as him. (Morgan Freeman): I warn you. If you are to strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. (Xarlek, beginning to pace around): Interesting. Freeman, where do you like to go for vacations? (Morgan Freeman): I enjoy going to Electropia during the spring. (Xarlek): Excellent, now- CYRUS, do it! Cyrus begins to press several buttons on the control panel. (Morgan Freeman): Not in the name of Zedlyworth! You will not succeed! (Xarlek): Well, you make no sense, Freeman. Just..beam me through, Cyry. (Commander Cyrus): It's CYRUS. That seemed like a reference to something. (Xarlek): Galaxy Journey. Xarlek disappears in a red flash of light. (Morgan Freeman): KHAN! I have to find him, he might just be the only person besides Paradox who can settle this mess. MEANWHILE, AT THE HOUSE OF BEN TENNYSON. (Ben): I feel a disturbance in the universe, almost if..no, it can't be. Ben 10,000 appears out of nowhere. (Ben 10,000): STOP IT WITH ALL THE GALAXY JOURNEY AND GALACTIC BATTLE REFERENCES. (Ben): Woah! Who are you? (Ben 10,000): Seriously? (Ben): You look..familiar, do you know my dad? Are you a relative of his? (Ben 10,000): NO..well..sort of. Carl walks in. (Carl): Did someone say my name? (Ben): Yeah, it was nothing, dad. (Carl): Okay. Carl walks out. (Ben 10,000): Anyway, I'm you. I'm here to help you prevent the 17th Appoplexian invasion of Kyatis. (Ben): Really? (Ben 10,000, looking at his Omnitrix): Hold on. Sorry, that doesn't happen for another 2 months. (Ben): Oh. So, why ARE you here, then? (Ben 10,000): Ben, Xarlek has done something horrible..I..I.. He clutches his side and moans in agony. (Ben): What? A red aura appears around Ben 10,000, who's eyes start glowing red behind his sunglasses. (Ben 10,000): It's villainous time! He transforms into Diamondhead and grabs Ben. (Ben, gagging): What..are you..do- Diamondhead slams him against the bedroom door, eventually breaking through it. (Ben): Are you crazy? Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and electrocutes Diamondhead, who then falls to the floor, unconscious, and reverts back to human. (Shocksquatch, panting): What was that about.. Ben times out and stares at Ben 10,000's Omnitrix, which is glowing a dark red color. (Ben): Uh, me? (Ben 10,000, waking up): Wha? (Ben): Your Omnitrix..it's glowing red. (Ben 10,000): You mean the Omnitrix Mark II, the one than Grandpa Max gave me after Memory-Loser stole it? (Ben): Uh..yeah. (Ben 10,000): Probably recharge mode. (Ben): You think so? (Ben 10,000's Omnitrix): Evolutionary Fuction unlocked. (Ben): How? (Ben 10,000's Omnitrix): DO NOT QUESTION THE GREAT BEN 10,000. (Ben 10,000): So.. (Ben): I'm questioning myself.. (Ben 10,000's Omnitrix): I DON'T CARE! (Ben): You have NO REAL emotions, you're a machine, a program. (Ben 10,000): ENOUGH. Ben, Xarlek is going to cause a massive war if we don't stop him here in the past. (Ben): Then you go back to the future? (Ben 10,000): Only if the past is not changed severely. (Ben): So, where to? (Ben 10,000): TO GALVAN PRIME. He presses a button on the side of his Omnitrix, and both Bens are transported to the Galvan homeworld. (Azmuth): Greetings, Ben and Ben. Why are you here...please, tell me now. I am DYING to know. (Ben, looking at Azmuth's desk): The Omnitrix! You hav- (Azmuth, furious): BEN. During your battles with Malware, Khyber, and whatever hooligans you fought, you damaged the Omnimatrix's circuit board! THE Omnitrix, my greatest creation yet! I can't believe you would be so...reckless! (Ben): But, Azmuth! (Azmuth): No ifs, buts, or any other excuses this time, Benjamin. I am highly disappointed in you. (Ben): Azmuth, I... (Ben 10,000): Sorry to interrupt your argument, but I think there are more important things to worry about, Azmuth. (Azmuth, sighing): Indeed. Like the fact that the Nemetrix has been recently reactivated. (Ben): I know. I've fought the person who has it now, he's part of the reason why the Omnitrix got so damaged. (Azmuth): Excuses, excuses. Tell me, who has the Nemetrix now? (Ben): Some guy named Xarlek. Azmuth was silent for several minutes, only to sigh after. (Azmuth): And so the son of Paradox has finally turned against humanity, and the rest of our universe. (Ben): Wait...he's Paradox's son?!? (Professor Paradox): Well, isn't it obvious? The constant appearing and reappearing out of nowhere, a strong lust to achieve universal domination, a hatred towards you, perhaps because he believes you to be "my better son". (Ben 10,000): Who's the mother? (Professor Paradox): You remind me now of an old colleague of mine, I used to call him...what was it... Oh yes, I used to call him "Scientist 100", 100 being his favorite number, and obviously his profession being a scientist. My wife, Rachel, is Xavier's mother. (Azmuth): How has she been lately? (Professor Paradox): That, my old friend, is another topic for another day- The door leading to the room is disintegrated by something on the opposite side. (Professor Paradox): My son.. Xarlek emerges through a cloud of smoke, as several fans turn on. (Xarlek): Hello, father. (Ben, reaching for the Omnitrix): Can't you just learn to give up? You're not going to kill me, you know. Because I'm standing right next to me..or at least, my older self. (Xarlek): History is about to change then! Xarlek lunges at Ben and drags him to the floor. (Ben): Get...off..of me! Ben transforms into Heatblast and tightly grips Xarlek's arm. (Xarlek): Fool. Xarlek electrocutes Ben as he times out. (Ben, unconscious): Azmuth...why did you..add..a limiter.. (Azmuth, shrugging): He's reckless, that's why. Xarlek is surrounded by sonic disks. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Sonic...well, you know. Xarlek is blasted by the sonics. (Xarlek): You puny ant! (Ultimate Echo Echo): Actually, I'm an evolved Sonorosian. (Xarlek): Whatever! Ultimate Echo Echo reverts to Ultimate Spidermonkey, and shoots Xarlek with a web, sending him flying into the remains of a wall. (Xarlek, furious): I hate this. And, I hate all of yo- A loud boom is heard off in the distance. (Xarlek): There we go. A large red energy wall emerges from the ground and rushes toward the building. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): HIT THE DECK! The order does nothing to help the crew, as the energy wall approaches the building, and absorbs it, leaving nothing behind. (Ben, standing up): What's going on? (Ultimate Spidermonkey, reverting back): We're too late! (Xarlek, pulling the webs off of him): You finally realize the obvious. Xarlek transforms into Panuncian and snarls at the younger Ben. (Ben): Great. The return of the Ditto hunter! Panuncian tries to bite Ben's leg, but he avoids it. (Professor Paradox): Xavier cannot speak like us while in that form, only as if he were indeed a real Panuncian. The crew look as the scenery around them changes to a metallic city, with skyscrapers extending far into the few clouds that remain in the sky. (Azmuth): What is this, a parallel universe? Not very impressive, I must say. (Panuncian, evolving while snarling): You are wrong! This is NOT a parallel universe, this is Earth, 18 years from now! (Ben 10,000): Impossible, I came from 18 years from now, and it's completely different. (Ultimate Panuncian): History has changed! Ultimate Panuncian turns and hits Ben 10,000 with his tail, sending him into a nearby skyscraper. (Ben): No! Ben transforms into Atomix. (Azmuth): Atomix! Good choice! (Atomix): Time walker! Keep the first thinker safe! Atomix tosses Azmuth to Professor Paradox, who runs 50 feet away from Ben. (Atomix, creating an energy blast): HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Atomix releases the blast, hitting Ultimate Panuncian with such force that he is knocked down into the metallic ground underneath him. (Professor Paradox): Ben, are you sure that this "future Earth" is actually indeed the metro area of Electropia? (Atomix): Clever observation, time wal- Atomix is hit by a purple energy ray. (Atomix): Do I finally have a new opponent? (Overlord X): Not for long. Overlord X dashes up to Atomix, and slams him to the ground. (Atomix): NUCLEAR WINNER! (Overlord X, crushing Atomix): Not this time, Tennyson. (Atomix): Haa-mee-na haa-mee-na haa-mee-na-ha? (Overlord X): Your energy level is low. Overlord X begins to drain Atomix's life force, causing the Omnitrix to time out. (Overlord X): Now, let a pro show you how it's done. HA-NA-MEE-HAA NA-MEE-HAA NA-MEE-HAA! Overlord X launches Ben into the sky, and flies after him. (Professor Paradox): Oh my. Ben 10,000 runs up to Paradox, badly injuired. (Ben 10,000): Hey. (Professor Paradox): I believe you need your help. Paradox points to Ben, as Ben 10,000 transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Target locked! Missiles launch from his wrists, and zoom towards Overlord X. (Overlord X): Wha- He is hit by the missiles, and his unconscious body falls straight to the ground. (Ultimate Humungousaur): I got him! Ultimate Humungousaur reverts to Big Chill and races towards Ben, picking him up as he falls. (Ben, setting foot on the ground): Where's Xarlek? (Big Chill, pointing to the east): Over there. (Azmuth, sighing): Ignorant primate! Don't you realize that Xarlek can easily get to us by tunneling underground as a Slamworm? Also, who comes up with these names, anyway? Some group of people, sitting in an office building, taking everything into account, and disappointing the people that expect great things from them, due to their great history? The ground begins to shake, and sure enough, Slamworm emerges. (Azmuth): Told you. Slamworm reverts to Ultimate Panuncian, as Ben transforms into Four Arms. (Ultimate Panuncian): I bet you missed me. (Four Arms): Not really! Four Arms punches Ultimate Panuncian, only to be struck by his tail several times. (Four Arms): Bad dog..thing! STAY! Professor Paradox appears in front of Ben. (Professor Paradox): Everyone, I do believe our time here is up. Cheerio. Everyone except for the 2 Xarleks disappear. (Xarlek): So, the rumors are true. Ben Tennyson IS a worthy adversary. THE END...FINALLY. YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW? Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) *''Morgan Freeman'' *''Carl Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Azmuth'' *''Professor Paradox'' Villains *''Xarlek'' *''Commander Cyrus'' (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *''Atomix'' (first reappearance) *''Ultimate Echo Echo'' (first reappearance) *''Ultimate Spidermonkey'' (first reappearance) *''Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Diamondhead'' (first reappearance) *''Big Chill'' By Ben *''Shocksquatch'' (first reappearance) *''Heatblast'' *''Four Arms'' *''Atomix'' (first reappearance) By Xarlek *''Quadroclaw'' *''Hypnotick'' *''Maneroar'' (predator of Rath; first appearance) *''Panuncian'' (first reappearance) **''Ultimate Panuncian'' (first reappearance) Major Events Character-Related Events *Carl Tennyson makes his first reappearance. *Commander Cyrus makes his first appearance. *Ben 10,000 makes his first appearance. Alien-Related Events Nemetrix Aliens *Maneroar makes its first appearance. *Panuncian makes its first reappearance, but as an actual Nemetrix alien, not the wearer of it. **Ultimate Panuncian also makes its first reappearance. Omnitrix Aliens *Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Humungousaur, Diamondhead, Big Chill, and Atomix make their first reappearances by Ben 10,000. *The Ultimates make their first reappearance. *Shocksquatch and Atomix make their first reappearances by present-day Ben. Quotes Trivia *The name of the episode is based off of the title of the upcoming film X-Men: Days of Future's Past. *Morgan Freeman notes that he likes to go to Electropia during the spring. **The "future Earth" that Ben, Ben 10,000, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, and Xarlek, are transported to is very similar to the metro area of Electropia. **Morgan Freeman also makes references to both Star Wars and Star Trek. *It is revealed that Xarlek absorbed some of Malware's powers at one point in the past. However, it isn't stated how long ago he did this, as Malware's powers increased and varied over time before his demise. *Both Ben and Xarlek make references towards Star Wars and Star Trek, and Ben 10,000 then mentions their parodies in that universe, Galactic Battle, and Galaxy Journey, respectively. *''Scientist 100'' is a reference to Sci100. *It is revealed by Professor Paradox that Xarlek cannot talk while as Panuncian, however, like Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt, Xarlek is able to speak as Ultimate Panuncian. *When Ben, as Atomix, says to Paradox, "Time walker! Keep the first thinker safe!", that is a reference to when in For a Few Brains More, Atomix says to Max, "Grandfather! Keep him safe!" shortly before tossing Azmuth to him. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Lego Master